<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitten by Peggysousfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363289">Bitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan'>Peggysousfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bellarke, Drama, F/M, Finn is not portrayed too nicely forlong, Late Halloween Fic, Protective Bellamy Blake, Rivalry, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, at first, human!clarke, werewolf!bellamy, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is the new girl in  town. She walks alone in the woods, finding time alone. Everything seems fine until something happens... she's attacked and bitten by something inhuman. The bite leaving unforeseen consequences. </p><p>What will Clarke do? How will she handle this new life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Worlds Collide in a New Town...</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the small town of Arkadia laid a home on the outskirts of town. It was far enough to be away from suburban life, but close enough to town to not be considered a farm house. It was quaint, quiet, and one of the best houses to be offered. For years it was uninhabited until a new family had moved in. The family of three once lived in Sanctum where the mother, Abby Griffin, had stay head surgeon. </p><p>But in her days following her injuries, she decided to step down and take her career easier. After the car accident resulting in her husband's, Jake Griffin, death, Abby was left to raise their daughter Clarke alone. The accident left Abby with many troubles in the years, along with the stress piling in her to stay at the hospital, she was more or less forced to find another, less leading, job. In Arcadia she has done just that. Abby was offered a position there for a doctors position, only surgery when absolutely necessary.  It was fair and easy enough, so the Griffin's moved; along with someone else.</p><p>After the death of her husband, Abby remarried an old friend, Marcus Kane; much to her daughter's dismay. She likes Kane well enough, but not as a step father per say. Clarke was rebellious through her young teenage years, but not enough to warrant trouble.</p><p>As she reached 17,  her rebellious stage had simmered down. Mostly that is to say. Clarke keeps to herself, that part never having changed. So when the decision was made to move from home, she never spoke on the matter. She was stubborn, much like her father, so when Clarke wanted to be left alone, she was left alone. Abby and Kane learned as much to give her space.</p><p>She didn't mind the move as much, what with Sanctum being filled with those of new money and people filled with more ego than a then money in their bank accounts, Clarke welcomed the big change. From living in the city filled with those of snobby upper class, she was ready for the life of laying low; and Arkadia offered just that.</p><p>It was a small town in the mountains, away from most cities and civilizations. It was like its own little world, and Clarke was ready to embrace it.  In the mountains the terrain shone with color as the leaves fell and changed. Seeing as it was autumn, and the beginning of school, it was the perfect time to move. </p><p>Seeing as this was Clarke's senior year she was less than enthusiastic with staring at Ark High, however she didn't have much of a choice. But, nonetheless, this was her life now. The new girl in town ready to take on this new world.</p><p>"Clarke, honey!" The young Griffin drops the box in hand and jumps, ripping the headphones from her ears. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Could you come here, please?" Abby calls, leaving her daughter to sigh. She was on her last box, the one with her pictures. Just before her mother called Clarke had caught sight of the one of her father. The two were in his new car, one he had fixed up and made his own. Clarke was 8 sitting on Jake's lap, laughing, as she gripped the steering wheel. Abby had taken the photo, grinning like nothing mattered else in the world. To Clarke it seemed like yesterday, but in fact it was nearly ten years ago.</p><p>"Coming!" Clarke sets down the photograph and walks down the stairs, stopping as Kane walks by, bopping her head. She glares and he smiles, winking. Even as a child Clarke hated being patted on the head, not that Kane ever stopped as she grew older.</p><p>"How're you liking the new room?" </p><p>"Its fine." She shrugs, stepping down the last step before following him into the kitchen where her mother resides.</p><p>"Hey!" Abby says enthusiastically, side embracing her daughter. Clarke returns the sentiment before pulling away, glancing at the papers scattered on the kitchen table. "So, I got the call from Sanctum Prep and your files have been sent to Ark High. I was going to go down and finalize everything but-"</p><p>"The hospital called?" Clarke interjected, and Abby's enthusiasm deflated a little. </p><p>"Yes..." She hesitates. "But not for the reason you think. There was a mix up with some papers so I need to go down to help fix it. Which leaves you to go down to the high school to finish the paper work." Abby hates leaving to work when she isn't scheduled too. It always leaves Clarke to pick up the pieces of whatever is left to be done.</p><p>"Okay." She shrugs again, already expecting the response.</p><p>"Are you okay to go alone? I could-" </p><p>"Its fine, mom. Just a bit of paper work. I'll be fine. If I need anything I'll give you a call or have the principal call you to deal with the parental aspects of it." Abby sighs in relief, kissing her daughters cheek. </p><p>"Thank you, honey. I'll be back before dinner, okay?"</p><p>Clarke heads out of the house, Kane giving her a ride to the school. Its not too far from the house, maybe two or three miles give or take. A nice walk all things considered if you like nature hikes. The School is brick built, small vines growing on the sides with a broken fenced in area leading to the woods outback. It was rustic and homey, perfect for the little town. As Clarke steps out of the car and made her way towards the stars, she bumps into someone inside. Both groan and step back, only to ask if the other was alright. Clarke assures the person she's fine before looking up and seeing a boy her age. His hair was jet black, slicked and a little long. He wore an old jean jacket with a band tee and fitted pants. </p><p>"Hey." He breaths out, and she startles. </p><p>"Hi." He smiles a little and reaches out his hand, one in which she shakes. </p><p>"You must be new in town. I'm Finn."</p><p>"Clarke. And yeah I just moved her with my mom and her... husband." Finn chuckles at her hesitation, a knowing smirk. </p><p>"That sounds like a lot of fun." He rolls his, making her laughs. "Where are you from?" The two carry on a polite, civil, conversation before a car horn honks, grabbing their attention. Finn waves out before turning back to Clarke, his hand reaching into his pocket for a paper and pen. "I'll see you around." He winks, handing it over.</p><p>Clarke accepts the slip and watches him go, a blush creeping up her neck, only to redden as she reads his number scribbled down. "Thank you unexpected hospital call." She mumbles before waving at Finn and going inside.</p><p>It doesn't take her long to find the office and speak to the woman at the desk, Alie. The woman looks up at Clarke, her expression cold and stiff, before she hands over some paper to be filled out, stating the Principal would be out shortly to speak with her.</p><p>The meeting with Principal Pike goes well, as much as can be expected. He seems strict and not easygoing, which is as much as she expected from the secretary at the desk. But, much to Clarke appreciation, everything is finished off, signed, and ready to go. Pike hands over her schedule for the semester before she walks home. Taking the roads would make the trip longer, so ever the adventurer, Clarke takes a chance and hikes through the woods near by. There are several trails to follow, and given the directions on her phone, Clarke can easily choose which paths to take.</p><p>Once more than half way home, a chill runs up Clarke's spine, an odd shift in air. Curious the Griffin takes in her surrounding, only to find nothing there. In the corner of her eye a shadow moves from behind a tree. She steps back, watching the area, but nothing shows. From behind a twig snaps not far away and Clarke tenses instinctively. </p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?" And yet no one appears. The blonde shivers at the autumn air before continuing along the path home. Maybe she was just imagining the shadow and noise.</p><p>Maybe... </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Days pass with no strange occurrences. Clarke readies herself for the first day of Senior year, and hops in the car with her mother. Abby drops Clarke off before heading to the hospital to start her shift, seeing as Kane was already at work with the city Board. Even with the money they do possesses, Clarke much preferred walking than driving herself around. She had her license, of course, but had no desire to buy her own car quite yet. Given the small town of Arkcadia she could walk from place to place easily with little trouble. However, being new in town, Abby insisted on dropping her off.</p><p>The school was exactly as Clarke had left it when she first arrived, only this time filled with students and staff walking the grounds. People walked up and down the stairs, through the doors, while other mingled and gossiped outside on the lawn or by the gate; catching up on their summers break.</p><p>The Griffin steps out of the car and shifts her bag before walking towards the doors. No one stops or stares in her direction, none noticing the new girl in the school. To Clarke this was a blessing, one that only grew within the minute. </p><p>"Clarke?" The blonde looks over her shoulder and finds a familiar dark head walking towards her, a smile plastered on his face. </p><p>"Finn? Hey." Both grin at the other before he looks down at her hands, her schedule for the semester. </p><p>"Had the tour yet?"</p><p>"Uh, nope. I was just trying to figure out where the Biology room was." She points to the page and Finn hovers closer, looking to where her finger points.</p><p>"You have Dr. Santiago for Biology? No way! So do I." Clarke perks up at this. "It looks like we have a couple of class together." Finn looks down the list and points to several names. Mr. Sinclair, Cage Wallace, Becca (Alie's twin sister), and Mr. Titus. The teacher who refuses to use a last name when addressed.</p><p>"But why does he not use his last name?" Finn shrugs with a chuckle. </p><p>"No idea. Everyone ask the same question every year but never gets a straight answer. Guy's strange though, but not compared to Wallace. He gives everyone the creeps. He's the most strict teacher in Ark High and the scariest from what everyone else says. Apart from Pike, the guy is a hard ass."</p><p>"Thanks for the warning." Finn smiles and nudges her before moving his head to the side. </p><p>"Come on, I'll show you around before the bell rings. We still have ten minutes."</p><p>Clarke fiddles with her hands, her nerves besting her. Finn notices and steps closer, draping his arm over her shoulders. He steers them in the direction of the class rooms. As they walk the halls, a small group of people  catch their attention, and Finn stops to say hello. </p><p>"Hey guys! This is Clarke, she moved here from Sanctum." Everyone looks to her and waves with smiles. "Clarke this is Jasper and his girlfriend Mia, and this is Monty and his girlfriend Harper. Miller is in the back and, well, Luna's out of town but, this is almost everyone."</p><p>"Friend group I see?" Clarke arches a brow and Finn shrugs with a smirk.</p><p>Everyone speaks, becoming acquainted, before the bell rings as a first warning. Finn shows Clarke the Biology room where they take their seats and begin the year. Much to Clarke's appreciation the day went by smoothly. There was no odd staring or being pointed out in the front of the classes; instead, everyone was given turns to introduce themselves before lessons started.</p><p> Since its been days with no strange appearances like before, Clarke doesn't give much of a second thought to taking the path home. Being surrounded by trees and nature has always had a calming affect on Clarke. Its like home. Seeing as the first path lead to an odd incident, the Griffin takes another. Its less clear than the first but a faster way home. Everything for several minutes is nothing but quiet and peaceful, however, all good things come to an end. More than half way home and she feels as if she's being followed.</p><p>She looks around cautiously, a shadow darting across the trees. Its low to the ground, but large. As adrenaline kicks in Clarke takes off in a sprint towards home. Not even 10 minutes pass by before she throws herself through the door and slamming it shut. The wood and metal rattle at the force, startling Abby and Kane.</p><p>"Clarke? Honey is that you?" Abby calls out but her daughter was half way up the stairs.</p><p>"Clarke? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Kane calls out from the bottom of the stairs. He can vaguely hear what the young Griffin yells in response.</p><p>"I'm fine!"</p><p>Kane looks to Abby before glancing back up the stairs. That was strange... But this was Clarke, if she wanted to talk then she would on her own time. As Kane walks away from the stairs, Clarke slams her bedroom door shut, slumping against it as the wind blows the curtains through her window. A gust of cold air hits her, causing her to shiver.</p><p><em>At least its not a you're in danger shiver..</em>. she thinks sourly.</p><p>Clarke steps towards her window and closes the glass, folding the curtains back. When she does something from below catches her eye, someone was on the edge of the trees staring up at their house. Its too far to make out any features, and all too soon he steps back into the trees.</p><p>
  <em>What was going on?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life was looking up for the new resident of Arkadia. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's been 3 weeks since Clark had moved into the small town of Arkadia. Everything seemed to be going good in a way that she had not expected. The school was far better than sanctum prep, her friends were cool and collective and much more fun than the richer snobs in her old hometown. And then there was Finn. Clark and Finn hit it off in a way she did not expect. He was kind and adventurous and seemed to care for her.</p><p>To Clarke her life was looking up. Everything was set in place. She took less nature hikes to the woods after the strange incidents that had happened. When Kane or her mother could not give her a ride, Finn was more than happy to. Clarke drove herself every now and then when Kane and Abby were off work, but she was content to ride with her new found boyfriend.</p><p>This life in Arkadia was a good one and the young Griffin couldn't have asked for a much better, newer, life. It seemed like all was perfect, too perfect, but she never gave it a second thought.</p><p>Since Finn had to leave town for family concerns, Clarke was left to find her own way home. Seeing as Kane and Abby were to busy and using their own vehicles to get around, Clarke had to find another way home. The bus didn't take the route close enough to her house, leaving one last option. To walk.</p><p>To Clarke walking was and adventure, and nature was something to enjoy. Since life had gone so well and without incident what would be the harm in taking the path home again?</p><p>It was the the middle of September, leaving the weather to creep color through the day as night drew near. Clarke wrapped her jacket around her as she moved one foot in front of the other. The once green leaves began to change. What was once a bright representation of spring had begun to shift into the warmer tones of Autumn. The green morphing into warm sets of red, orange and yellow as the leaves crumble and fall to the ground below. The crisp cool air blows the golden streaks of her hair across her face as she strides forward on the path home.</p><p>Nearly three quarters of the way there and a twig snaps from behind. Instantly Clarke stops in her tracks. Not again! Slowly she turns on her heels, cautiously looking at her surroundings, only to find nothing at all. Instead of catching a glimpse of the source a growling sneer sounds to her left and Clarke freezes.  </p><p>In seconds a dark figure leaps from the brush, its direction heading straight for Clarke. She shrieks and attempts to dunk, bracing for the impact; and yet nothing comes. Another figure, one much larger, pounces on the first attacker, its form and dark fur brushing against Clarke's pale skin. The first figure lunges again for Clarke, leaving the second to move faster. Before she knows it a pair of teeth sink into her arm, causing her to scream. Clarke yanks her arm away, falling to the ground and kicking her away from the animals before her.</p><p>Too shocked to move she pants on the ground holding her arm towards her chest as red trickles down. As she stares on she notices who, or rather what, the figures were. A stray dog and a wolf.  The wolf's bright yellow eyes meet Clarke', its head shifting away towards the trees before it turns to the dog, delivering a growl low and deep. The two circle each other, foe against foe. </p><p>There was no time to think or act, instead Clarke stood and ran the opposite way of the creatures, as fast as her legs would carry her. The entire trip was a blur and the young Griffin barely registered bursting through her front door and slamming it shut. The sound echoing throughout the house.</p><p>"Clarke?" Abby calls out before stepping into the hall and gasping aloud, the blood on her daughters arm catching her by surprise. "Oh my God. What happened?" Abby rushes forward and examines the wound, looking up at a still in shock Clarke. </p><p>"Its was a dog. It came from nowhere and just..." She trails off and gestures to the stinging pain in her arm, hissing under her breath. </p><p>"Its doesn't look like the dog had any diseases from this stand point. Maybe  we should-" </p><p>"No!" At her outburst Abby takes a step back. Clarke shakes her head and tries to collect herself. "Sorry. I just don't think its that serious. It wasn't rabid or anything. It was just lost and caught by surprise when it saw me."</p><p>"Clarke..."</p><p>"Mom its fine. Really." She lies again. Why couldn't she tell the truth about what she saw? Sure the dog part wasn't a complete lie but that wasn't the only canine present. And Clarke's quite sure it wasn't the dog that bite her...</p><p>"Fine. But it still needs to be wrapped." As she takes a closer look she says, "It doesn't look like it needs stitches, its not that deep. But it could use some butterfly closures."</p><p>Clarke nods along as her mother speak, though the noise is muddled as thought swirl in her minds. <em>Why was there a wolf there in the first place? Why did it protect Clarke from the do? Why did the wolf bite her in the first place? Was it an accident or purposeful?</em> The Griffin shakes her head at this. Its an animal. Surely it wouldn't have don't it on purpose for no reason right? A wolf protecting her from a stray dog? It was ridiculous!</p><p>Or was it...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This feels a bit rushed, so I do apologies for that. But I hope you enjoy the concept all the same :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days after the incident Finn returns. Clarke tries to keep up her appearance of normality and it works. Given the autumn cold it gives her an excuse to wear a long sleeved shirt or jacket to hide the bandaged wrapped around the bite. She never tells anyone for fear and confusion take hold. Clarke tries hard enough to stop thinking back to that night, and answering questions would only bring them up again.</p><p>And yet keeping things under wraps per say was not as easy as she had hoped. Even with the cool crisp air around her, Clarke felt as if she was burning in the summer sun. She was warm constantly even without layered clothing. But she had to keep the bandage hidden, for her own sake as well as appearance. And that wasn't all that had seemed different...It was as if her senses were running into overdrive, as if they were heightened. Even with the chaos surrounding her Clarke could hear familiar foot steps approaching. In an instant she knew exactly who those feet belonged to.</p><p>"Hey!" A voice come from behind the blonde as she grabs her last belongings from her locker. She turns around and is met with lips pressed against her cheek. "Need a ride?"</p><p>"I would like that." Clarke says, blushing under Finn's gaze. "But I have some errands to run with my mom today so.." Finn sighs then and shrugs.</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow," he winks. "I'll see you then." They both lean forward, meeting in the middle for a quick kiss before he goes on his way.</p><p>Clarke watches him go before heading off to a familiar path though the trees. Rather than taking to route that led to the gnawing pain in her arm, Clarke decides to divert to the longer path instead.  Even with the small voice in her head reminding her of the anger that lurks through nature, she couldn't help but admire the beauty as she passed by each tree. Several leaves falling from their branches in an array of autumn colors. Was there still danger? Yes. Would it likely follow Clarke in a completely different route? Most likely not. She took the literal opposite path home than normal.</p><p>Everything was quiet for more than a block before the air shifts around her. Birds from afar in the trees take off into the air, a sea of black filling the sky. There was no noise or anything visibly near to startle them, so when Clarke spun a 360 and spotted a boy standing by a near tree, she jumped clean out of her senses.</p><p>He looks her over, not once saying anything, before stepping towards her. Shocked, Clarke steps back, looking for a way to run, but it was no use. He was too fast. As the stranger steps close he grabs her arm with the plastered white bandage, ignoring her fear filled gaze. Clarke tries to pull away, put distance between herself and this boy, but he was strong. His grip on her arm never let up once. It was then she took in his appearance and faltered. </p><p>He was tall and muscular, his dark blue shirt tugging at his taunt muscles beneath, leaving nothing to the imagination. He had dark unruly curls and tanned olive skin, and a face filled with more freckles than the sky held stars. Her breath catches then and for a moment she feels herself stop breathing. His scent was stronger than everyone else around her. It was familiar and yet... nothing she had sensed before. <em>What the hell was happening?</em> Just then his deep voice cut through her thoughts. </p><p>"Are you okay?" At this she falters, taking moment before she remembers where she was and what was going on. </p><p>"Who are you?"  But he still says nothing. </p><p>His scent seems to get stronger the closer he gets, and she can't help the urge to fight goggling at him. As if sensing her hesitation he starts in wrapping her bandage and she stops him, grasping his hand with her free one. His eyes meet hers then and she feels entranced. <em>What was happening to her? Why did she feel this way</em>?             </p><p>He looks down at the bandage and back at her, and Clarke takes the hint. She doesn't know why she does it, but she unwraps her arm revealing the bite. It's no ordinary dog bite, that much was obvious. And Clarke was sure it wasn't the dog that had gotten its canines in her skin. </p><p>"I'm sorry." The mysterious boy says suddenly his eye still on the healing wound.</p><p>"For what?" She asks, her head tilted to the side. <em>What could he possibly be sorry for? </em> The boy gulps as he steps back, jaw ticking. He looks away at the ground before looking up at the sky. "Hello?" She snaps her fingers and he clenches his jaw, looking at their surroundings. </p><p>"You should get going." </p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" She looks at him as if he was ridiculous. </p><p>"I suggest you stop walking these paths. You never know what you'll run into." Clarke scoffs then and looks around her, seeing nothing. When she turns back the boy is gone. </p><p>"Of course he disappears." She mumbles before wrapping the bandage around her arm again. "You could have at least told me your name!" she shouts in the silence. "Ass." </p><p> "Well that was rude." he says and Clarke jumps. A deep laugh sounds from above and she looks up. The boy is in the tree. </p><p>"How was I rude? You're the one who came out of no where and then disappeared without so much as an introduction." He makes a noise between a scoff and laugh as he sits on the branch. </p><p>"Bellamy." Is all he replies before jumping back down, landing in front of Clarke. She jumps back at the sudden proximity and he smirks. His own hesitant and tense demeanor thrown out the window. </p><p>"What do you want? Who are you? Where did you even come from?" </p><p>"That's a lot of question to be asking, Princess." </p><p>"Princess?!" He laughs. "You don't even know me." Her eyes squint. <em>Where did that nickname come from? </em></p><p>"I call it how I see it. Mostly." He shrugs and Clarke's frustration grows. </p><p>"Well I'll have you know you're stereotyping is off. I'm far from a Princess." She bites and he smirks. </p><p>"I'm mature enough to admit when I'm wrong." </p><p>"Yeah? Then apologies." As she stands her ground  he laughs. </p><p>"I just did." </p><p>"I didn't hear it." Her brow quirks and he licks his lower lip, looking away. </p><p>"And I thought you said you weren't a Princess."</p><p> "Wh-" </p><p>"You should head home. Its not safe out here." His breezy, teasing stance tenses again as the wind shifts. The young Griffin scoffs, shaking her head in bewilderment at this person. </p><p>"Not a chance." He eyes her cautiously, trying to determine her motive. "Why are you did you apologies for this?" She gestures toward her arm. Something about him gave her chills, and yet she wasn't afraid. "And don't even try to lie." She bites, and Bellamy's jaw ticks again. He looks down at her arm, his face contorted in guilt, before looking at her bright blue eyes.</p><p> "I shouldn't have done what I did. That's why I apologized."</p><p> "What is that suppose to mean? A wolf bit me. Not a human." As she says this she realizes she didn't lie like she had with her mother. She told Abby it was a dog on instinct, why not this stranger? </p><p>"You know." He gulps, his jaw tightening, and the air shifts between them. Clarke takes a step back from him, as realization dawns on her.<em> No... no way.</em> It wasn't possible. <em>Right?</em> She looks up to meet his gaze and the look in his eye is enough to convince her she wasn't insane. </p><p>"When I bit you I turned you. And I'm sorry for that." Again silence. He couldn't possibly be serious? But given the look in his eye, he was.</p><p>"Turned me into what?" At her question he looks away with guilt. </p><p>"Like me." Is all he says before stepping forward. "I tried to keep my distance, keep you safe, but when that dog came after you... I panicked. For that I am sorry." Clarke steps back again and he reaches out his hands to show he wasn't a threat. Quickly glancing between his hands and his movement, she lets him closer, just not too close. "You're not alone in this, okay? I'll teach you everything I know about this life but you can't tell anyone about this. Ever." </p><p>Clarke gulps at this and clamps her eyes shut as hard as she can. This is real. This is happening. No wonder she felt different after the bite.... A hand on her arm breaks her from her thoughts, leaving  her gaze to fall down. Bellamy's hand was resting right over the bandage, a hesitation in his stance. She looks up and meets his eye as a sudden sense of trust, security, over takes her. Clarke knows Bellamy will help her. She knows he will be there. She won't be alone.</p><p>She just knows.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>And just like that Clarke Griffin's worlds was flipped completely upside down. Only this time there was no normal routine or life to get back to. There was no normality anymore. Only the supernatural.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying this new thing where an aesthetic will be posted with each chapter for mood setting and visual purposes. I  hope you all like this idea :) Let me know what you think so far on the story and aesthetics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Days after the first meeting with Bellamy, Clarke was put a little at ease. The strange following and feeling as if someone was there made sense; it was Bellamy protecting her. For what reason Clarke couldn't fathom, but it was comforting knowing he was there all the same. Even if she hadn't known much about him yet. Though with the outlook of the last several days that was starting to change.</p><p>Bellamy talked little of himself but Clarke prodded him every now and then to open up. She knew is full name, his favorite subject in school(Ancient history of all things), and that he had a sister. He's been this werewolf since he was bitten his senior year in High School, leaving him  to vanish after that. He was alone for the most part until his sister become what he is now. Bellamy knew the struggle and hardships that came with being who they are, and he wasn't about to let Clarke go through this alone. Especially since he was the one who turned her. Much to Clarke's surprise the bite mark was nearly healed and almost gone, but she still kept it wrapped to keep prying eyes and irritable questions at bay. Not even her new friends or boyfriend had noticed anything different.</p><p>However it couldn't last forever.</p><p>As Clarke stands at her locker grabbing the books she needed for class, Finn stocks up towards her. He's been acting off the past few days since he had returned but Clarke thought nothing of it. That is until now. He stands there hovering, waiting, until she closes the metal door.</p><p>"Uh... Hey. You okay?" Finn plasters on a fake smile before rubbing his nose, a disgusted look on his face, and looks away. <em>Well that wasn't a good sign</em>. "Finn?"</p><p>Instead of answering her he stares down at her arm, the bandage clear as day. It was surprisingly warm so Clarke had omitted to wearing a jacket or a long sleeve shirt. No one had notice or said anything previously so she didn't see the harm in not covering it up that day. And now she's thinking she should have...</p><p>"You okay?" Is all he says, voice rough with tension as he looks down at her arm.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine..." she squints. "Are you?" At this he chuckles harshly before the bell rings. Instead of saying anything further he stalks off to class leaving a bewildered Clarke to walk away. "Okay then...."</p><p>For the rest of the day she hardly sees Finn at all, even in the classes they actually have together. It was as if he disappeared. Trying not to think too much on it Clarke goes about her day as normal. That is until she packs her bag to head home. The Halls are nearly empty leaving just Clarke and a frustrated Finn.</p><p>"Who was it?" At hearing his sudden voice behind her Clark jumps.</p><p>"Jesus Finn!" As she turns around she met with the most angry expression she has ever seen on him before. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Before she knows that he grabs at her arm gesturing to the white wrap. She attempts to free her arm from his grasp but it was no use. Without warning he finds the tape and unwraps her arm, quickly his eyes darkening at the sight of the wound.</p><p>"Who?!" Clarke pulls back and covers the bite, shocked and confused at the change in demeanor from Finn.</p><p>"What are you talking about!?"</p><p>"Who is it Clarke!?" He shouts, stepping closer. She flinches and takes a step back, not expecting his outburst.</p><p>"It's a dog bite, Finn! Calm down." She lies easily but the look in his eye shows he knows more. He knows she's lying. Finn scoffs as he realizes that was the story she was sticking with and storms away.</p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes and slams her locker shut, the metal rattling from the impact, and echoes through the hall. Seeing as Finn was acting strange, and she decided to walk home.</p><p>Since it was only Bellamy roaming around, Clarke had nothing to worry about taking the trail she did before. As she walks through the leafy path, the crunch echoing under her boots, she catches whiff of a scent, then hears another set of footsteps. Clarke sighs internally, not being in the mood to talk more than she has to, but this was Bellamy. Somehow, some way, he always found out something, yet another thing Clarke knew about him.</p><p> "Hey Clarke!" He jumps beside her, his steps syncing with her own. Clarke says nothing to his words and keeps her head down, confusing Bellamy. "You okay?" </p><p>"I'm fine!" She snaps suddenly, causing Bellamy to flinch back. He recovers quickly, his easy going demeanor shifting into annoyance.</p><p> "Didn't meant I offend the princess." He huffs before moving aside and climbing up a tree. Clarke rolls her eyes then and stops walking, knowing she couldn't leave tings angrily. With a deep breath she steps back and follows, sitting beside him on a thick branch.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay? That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Bellamy cocks a brow at her statement, amused at her flip in behavior . "It's just.. stuff."</p><p>"Stuff? We'll that's not elaborate at all." He says and she notices it was tease. Clarke retaliates and nudges his shoulder with hers and he smirks.</p><p>"It's my boyfriend. He... I don't know. He's acting weird." Bellamy tenses beside her, his jaw clenched, but then furrows his brow, and tightens his fist.</p><p>"Did he hurt you?" He ask slowly as if concentrating on his words.</p><p>"No, nothing like that. He's just... Hovering too much I guess? Like wherever I go he goes and he won't let me out of his sight. And then he was asking about this and got upset about it." Clarke raises her arm to emphasize the bite.</p><p>"Why?" She shrugs in response and looks down. He sense there is more to the story, so, Bellamy nudges her shoulder back and his hand brushes against hers. She doesn't move away and he sits closer. "Clarke." She turns. "What's really going on?"</p><p> "I honestly don't know. He saw my arm and freaked out. Ever since then he's been... Weird? Angry? Possessive? I wouldn't really call it that but-" </p><p>"It's possessive." Bellamy cuts her off short leaving her to  sigh. She doesn't even notices Bellamy's fist clenching between them, instead she was too caught up in thought.</p><p> Clarke knew he was right, Finn was acting possessive, and if not more hostile. It was so sudden Clarke didn't know what was happening, or why he was acting this way. One day he's fine, the next? He's looking at her as if she did something so repulsive he couldn't even look at her, but yet he doesn't want her to be out of his sight.</p><p>"What's his name?" </p><p>"What?" Bellamy gives her a look saying 'you heard me' and she slumps knowing she couldn't get out of this.</p><p> "Finn. Finn Collins." At hearing this Bellamy tense beside her, his jaw ticking and expression  unreadable. "What?" </p><p>"Nothing" he turns away. Looking down. "It's late you should get home." Clarke slumps in defeat and  sighs. When Bellamy got like this it was almost impossible to get through to him.</p><p>"Fine." She jumps down off the branch and looks up at Bellamy, his eye catches hers briefly before he looks away.</p><p>
  <em>Why are guys so weird?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my favorite chapter for this story, a lot got away from me, but here it is. I hope its not too disappointing. However the next chapter has much more drama and interaction, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nearly a week passes by after the strange behavior from Finn. Overall he is still not his normal self, not by any means, but his charm was starting to return. He offered to drive Clarke home everyday and gave her a kiss goodbye. He never mentioned her arm again, but Clarke has caught him eying it every now and again. Clarke can only be ever so grateful he's never shouted like he has before.</p><p>He apologized the next day and has attempted to be charismatic about the entire incident, pretending it never happened. However his hovering never faded. Just like today...</p><p>"Why are you going that way? Come on." Finn tilts his head towards his car before tuning his back, walking away. Clarke stares at his back before glancing at the trees. She can just make out a figure standing, waiting. Bellamy... "Clarke, lets go."</p><p>She glances over her shoulder to the woods, knowing he's waiting. Today they were meant to catch up and go over what will happen on her first full moon. It was slowly creeping up day by day, exactly on Halloween. It was ironic, really, but troubling all at once. With the way Finn has been hovering Clarke feared she wouldn't make it away in time. Just like now. She needs to meet with Bellamy, something she hasn't done in nearly a week, but Finn is getting in her way.</p><p>"Clarke! Come on so I can get you home. Your mom might get worried if we're late." He winks, but Clarke doesn't see the amusement.</p><p>She glares and his easy going smile drops, his expression more serious. He looks to the car and back at Clarke, an expecting glance. She groans to herself before following in his step, huffing as she sits down while he shuts the passenger door. Clarke looks out the window, but Bellamy was no where in sight. With a sigh she sits back and waits for Finn to drive.</p><p>What a week.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>The next day rises and another day of school starts. Nearly half the day goes by and Clarke doesn't see Finn at all. Not that it bothers her much anymore. As Clarke stands and exchanges books from her locker, a pair of arms wrap around her middle, the scent familiar and not too welcomed. But she doesn't pull away. Rather then causing a scene Clarke rolls her eyes and continues to do what she was before hand. Finn squeezes tighter as his lips brush against her ear before the murmurs of everyone in the hall began to grow. </p><p>Curious at the sudden noise Clarke closes her locker door and feels Finn tense impossibly tight behind her. She turns and steps out his arms freezing immediately at the sight of a familiar dark head of curls  strutting down the hall way. With each step he takes his smirk grows, only stopping when he becomes face to face with the person he was looking for.</p><p>"Clarke." Bellamy says breezily, his eyes catching Finn's momentarily before landing back on Clarke. </p><p>The murmurs stop momentarily as everyone stares on, shook by the turn of events  Clarke glances every which way, watching as the hall fills and encircles the three of them. She gulps at the shift in atmosphere, unsure where this was all going.</p><p>"Bellamy. Hey." She says breathless. He has on a tight black tee and ripped slacks, hair messy. Finn all but gest in front of Clarke then, a short lived attempt of getting between the two. Bellamy's smirk slowly falls as his eyes glide towards Finn.</p><p>"There something I can help you with?" Finn spews, his face practically red, and expression disgusted. <em>Weird</em>...</p><p>Clarke squints as she glances between them, her sense rising.  The tension was as clear as day but the smells? They were completely different now that Bellamy and Finn were in the same room. <em>What was going on?</em></p><p>"Not you. " Bellamy glances at Clarke with a smirk. "Ready to go, Princess?" Everyone looks at Clarke who visibly shrinks.</p><p>"Uh.. what?"</p><p>"Come on." He gestures towards the door but Clarke still stares in confusion. <em>Did they have plans today? What was today?</em> Whispers go around as more people crowd them.</p><p>"Bell..." She whispers and the hushed voices of everyone get louder.</p><p>"She isn't going anywhere with you, Blake. What are you doing here?" Finn questions with a sneer, and Clarke notices the strange tension. Finn and Bellamy know each other. <em>But how?</em></p><p>"For one she is and two it's none of your business Collins." Bellamy turns away from Finn with as much strength as he can muster and looks to Clarke. "Princess, come on. We're gonna be late."</p><p>"Uhh..." Clarke is at a loss of words more than before. <em>Why would they be late? </em></p><p>The whispers around them suddenly stop when a new comer arrives. Principal Pike. He gets people to separate enough for him to see what going on, a stare off between Finn Collins and Bellamy Blake. In an instant Pike freezes on sight.</p><p>"Mr. Blake." He says, his voice smaller then usual. Bellamy catches it and smirks before looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"Pike." The principal nods at Bellamy and glances at Clarke and Finn before catching on. </p><p>"Alright, enough gossip and staring, you all have classes to get to." </p><p>Everyone leaves the scene, all except Finn, Bellamy, and Clarke. The Griffin tries to leave as well, gathering her belongings for class and stepping away, but an arm reaches out for her own, stopping her in her tracks. Bellamy. Finn notices immediately and moves to stand between them, but Pike stops it from going further. </p><p>"Collins, class. Now." He glares at Pike and grabs Clarke's hand, dragging her. She rips her arm from his hold and Pike stops him from doing it again. "Miss Griffin you are excused."</p><p>Clarke furrows her brow while Finn fumes. He stomps off towards the class rooms while Bellamy and Clarke leave the building.  They walk to woods path and take different route in silence. <em>What was that with Finn? Why was Bellamy there? Pike? The entire school fascinated to see Bellamy? </em></p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Clarke finally shouts, too tired to keep have her mind spiraling with confusion. Instead of being offended or answering her question Bellamy laughs. Genuinely laughs. "I don't see how this is funny Bellamy. What was that between you and Finn? Then Pike?!"</p><p>"Pike owes me big time." He says with confidence, shrugging as if the incident was nothing at all. Clarke rolls her eyes not bothering to open that can of worms.</p><p>"And Finn?" At this Bellamy falters.</p><p>"He's an ass."</p><p>"Okay but how do you know him?"</p><p>" I don't."</p><p>"Bullshit!" She shouts, stopping in her steps yo stare at him. Bellamy only stops walking when he realizes Clarke was not by his side anymore.</p><p>"Clarke-"</p><p>"No! I need answers. All this time we've been talking and you trying to teach me this.. this life, and do your best to stay away only to stop by and make me skip school? You have a star off with Finn, scare the hell out of Pike, of all people. What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Like I said, Pike owes me."</p><p>"That doesn't explain how you know Finn and why you took me from class."</p><p>"I didn't kidnap you, Clarke. You came willingly. Unlike Collins I wasn't trying to drag you around." She squints her eye and keeps walking to catch up.</p><p>"How do you know him?" She asks more soft, hoping to coax an answer out of him if she was less frazzled. Bellamy grumble under his breath and stops, hands crossing his chest.</p><p>"It's complicated." She raises brow and he shrugs. "Look all I'm gonna say is stay away from him and his kind. They don't take well to us outsiders."</p><p>"His kind?"</p><p>"You heard me Princess." She pouts, arms crossed, mimicking his own. Bellamy sighs and rests his hand on her biceps, knowing he had to do something to change the air between them. "Come on." His head tilts to the side and she looks up, still not convinced. He sighs. "I'm trying to make up for this, Clarke." He practically groans, and she chuckles.</p><p>"Okay, fine. Make it up to me."</p><p>He smirks devilishly, as if he had a rotten plan. Before she knows it he takes off through the trees, disappearing from sight. Clarke dashes off in the direction he ran, attempting to catch up, but she looses him. She calls out his name but he never answers. With a grumble she stands still, feeling the world around her, using her senses like Bellamy had taught her. A gust of wind blows by and she catches his scent, think, musty, and a hint of pine. With a smirk and Clarke takes off faster then before, jumping on his back before he realizes it.  He grins then and she laughs.</p><p>"See? Fun right?" He holds her legs, gripping them to balance her as she wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Yeah. Definitely made up a little."</p><p> "A little?" She hums and jumps off, plopping down and disturbing the leaves under her boots. "You're stubborn you know that?" She chuckles and takes off, leaving him to follow. "She's going to be the death of me." He grumbles to himself.</p><p>At least now they can get back to training and learning. For now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit touchy feely where the mature rating comes in. Just thought I'd give a heads up for those hesitant to read. Its not bad but I felt like I should give notice :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The next day as Clarke walks to school, Bellamy pops up beside her, his strides one with hers. She smiles to herself and keeps on going, silence wrapping around them. She bumps her shoulder with his as a tease and he does it back. One shove after the other escalates until Clarke stumbles and laughs as she falls on leaves. Bellamy grins and reaches his hand out to her, lifting her from the ground. She reaches out to accept it before pulling him down and pouncing. </p><p>"Gotcha." Bellamy laughs from under her before she releases him, continuing her path towards school. The air was less tense and awkward and much more at ease. He plucks a red rose from a bush on the way and tucks it in her hair along the way.</p><p>The two stop walking as they reach the edge of Arkadia high, watching as others pile in through the doors. The two stand side by side for several moments before Bellamy breaks the silence. He  apologizes for what had occurred the previous day . Showing up unexpectedly, setting off Finn, taking Clarke out of school, their argument... everything. It doesn't take a genius to know he was genuine in his apology and worried he over stepped yesterday.</p><p>"Hey." She rest a hand on his arm to grab his attention before wrapping him in a quick embrace. "Its okay. I forgive you, Bellamy. We good?" He smiles and chuckles, tossing an arm over her shoulder and tucking her into his side.</p><p>"Yeah, we're good Princess." Clarke rolls her eyes at this.</p><p>"You know I have a name, right?" She retorts, and Bellamy chuckles.</p><p>"I know." He smirks and she shoves his shoulder before walking to school grounds. Little did she know someone was watching the entire exchange...</p><p>As Clarke reaches the stairs and walks inside the building, Finn appears from behind her, causing her to jump. He was stealthier than she gave him credit for. He eyes the rose but sniffles and wipes his nose, a façade of nonchalant in his demeanor. The sneer gone as quickly as it appeared. </p><p>"Sorry about yesterday," He chuckles, "I was a bit of an ass."</p><p>Clarke says nothing in response, instead nods along. There was nothing to say to him, what happened yesterday was un-necessary, but Finn knows this. Clarke isn't going to go out of her way and say it wasn't. However the tension between him and Bellamy was an entirely different problem in itself. But one resolution at a time. If Finn was going to apologize then she wasn't going to stop him. </p><p>"I was thinking, maybe, if you want that is.." he starts tripping over his words, causing Clarke to really pay attention to what he was saying, "We could go out tonight. Just us. I can make up for everything?"</p><p>"Its a start." She says, and Finn forces a smile on his lips. </p><p>The bell rings through the hall, leaving Clarke to hold in a pained groan while walking to class. Her hearing was more sensitive day by day, as were many other senses. Bellamy explained that was normal and to expect the worst ton come when the first full moon arrives. No matter what they went through Clarke knew she wasn't ready, but Bellamy would be there. That was all the comfort she could have.</p><p>"Clarke! Hey!" Mia and Harper sidle beside the young Griffin, all arm in arm, as they walk into class for the day.</p><p>Here's to hoping things stay this well put. </p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>After classes and the day ends, Finn meets Clarke at  his car before they drive off. The further they venture from town the more curious Clarke gets. <em>Where were they going?</em> But as if he read her mind he pulls to a stop and gestures for her to follow, reluctantly she does. There was a small picnic and blanket laid out on the edge of a small park.</p><p>"When did you do this?" She asks, the curiosity getting the best of her. They were both in school all day long, when did he have time to sneak away and set up everything?"</p><p>"A friend of mine had the day off and I asked him to set it up for us. Come on." He slings his arm across her shoulder as they walk to  the cloth splayed on the ground.</p><p>It was nice so far, the food was good. Finn seemed to have payed enough attention to know her favorite foods and brought some sketching utensils. He laughs when she picked them up and started drawing the trees around them, as well as the bird that landed a few feet away from them. It was quiet, and peaceful, and to Clarke maybe things would go back to normal.</p><p>Finn sits closer to her, nudging her shoulder with his, before kissing her cheek. Thinking nothing more she continues to move the pencil in her hand, only to stop when his hand takes hers away. She holds back the shudder she feels as he moves his lips from her cheek to her shoulder, then neck. With holding any backlashing remarks Clarke tries to ignore him. <em>He's just being affectionate, stop worrying. He'll stop eventually.</em></p><p>Only he doesn't.</p><p>He frames her face to meet his before kissing her with a force she's surprised by. The gentle nature thrown out the window. Clarke's brow furrow at the sudden intensity as she pulls away, but Finn has other ideas. His lips follow hers and she freezes in place unsure what what happening; until he pulls away. Their breaths heavy as their eye meet momentarily before he takes her hand in his, a lingering question. Clarke wasn't sure quite yet what he was asking but she nods anyway, it couldn't have been bad right? Wrong...</p><p>Clarke closes her eyes as he kisses the back of her hand, then her wrist. It was strange and she had no idea where he was going with this, but its Finn. He was trying to make up for his behavior, maybe this was how he planned on it? Whatever this plan was? Clarke tries to not dwell on it too much until a sharp pain take over in her arm. Her eyes widen in shock as she shoves Finn away, holding her arm tightly to her chest.</p><p>"What the hell Finn?!" She stand abruptly and feels the blood trickling down, then sees the wound. Only two punctures. Her heart skips a beat and drops down her chest. <em>This can't be happening...</em> Clarke hesitates as she look up at Finn, his fangs red and full on display. </p><p>"Now you're mine." Finn smirks as he stands to step closer, making Clarke step further away. </p><p>Her lungs constrict as they try to catch breath; panic setting in. Her heart betas rapidly in her chest as the world around her spins. When Finn is too close for comfort she shoves his chest, hard, and kicks low to his groin before dashing away. Finn halts in his pursuit as he recovers before chasing after her.</p><p>Clarke runs as fast as she can, her speed far exceeding that of a human, but Finn was catching up. With a quick glance over her shoulder Clarke missed a step and tumbled down a steep hill. Down and down she went, leaves and twigs scraping her skin and tangling in her hair as her mind goes blank. Collins stops at the edge and sees her motionless body before running in the other redirection. </p><p>There was nothing he could do now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finn's a Vampire and not a Werewolf... Surprise!!!</p><p>I'm not really feeling this chapter as much as I was hoping to so I hope I didn't 'drop the ball' per say. I hope you all enjoyed it still? Feel free to let me know :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of making things up, Clarke will not become a hybrid :) Though the idea is pleasing and could be very interesting to play around with, I'm going to take this in another direction. Werewolves and Vamps have their own sort of toxin or venom and can counteract each others. So that's sort of what Bellamy will be saying. I know its not like other stories, movie, or shows, but its fanfiction. Lets just roll with it lol</p><p>As always I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter update :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was coming to as a blur as her eyes began blinking away at the dark light. Clarke was coming to with consciousness, her head banging and arm in excruciating pain. Where was she? Why was she hurting all over? The memories of her fall were a blur, and slowly coming back to her mind. Before she could remember too much, however, arguing nearby shakes her thoughts.</p><p>"What were you thinking!?!" a voice cuts through the air. A woman from what can be heard but none that Clarke has heard before.</p><p>"It- accident! I didn't want-" The voices were coming and going, in and out, as the world began spinning around. Clarke tries to blink and move her head to see her surroundings. The room is dark and rough, and a few candles were lite from afar.</p><p>"And Collins?" The other person sighs and the woman groans. "You're such an idiot big brother."</p><p>"I'm sorry! Is that what you want hear? I couldn't just leave her there to die! I couldn't just let Finn Collins-"</p><p>The name sparks fear in Clarke and instinctively she sits up, her eyes darting every which way for any sign of the man in conversation. The pain in her head causing a groan to escape her, leaving those around her to hear. Suddenly a hand appears and rest on her shoulder to grab her attention. She flinches, using her arm to swat it away, only to feel pain shoot upwards and cause her to reel back.</p><p>"Clarke? Princess, you okay?"</p><p>"Princess? Seriously?" The woman asks.</p><p>Bellamy mumbles something incoherent. Maybe along the lines of shut up from what Clarke could make out. She sits up more and hisses , pain in her arm. It doesn't take her long to conclude the source of her pain. The bite was much redder than before and Bellamy grimaces at the sight.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be okay. I know someone who can help. You'll be fine."</p><p>"Like lying is going to do anything, Bell."</p><p>"Shut up, O." He grumbles and Clarke looks over his shoulder.</p><p>She sees a young woman around Clarke's own age, maybe a few years younger, with her arms crossed over her chest and the most deadly glare Clarke had ever seen. Her eyes were grey and light but her hair straight and dark, her jaw sharp enough to cut someone down. Her hair is tied back in a thin red ribbon. The only amount of color on her it would seem.</p><p>"Don't listen to her. I promise I won't let anything bad happen, okay? I'm here." Clarke nods at his word, knowing full well she could trust Bellamy with her life.</p><p>She attempts to sit up straighter but groans at the pain in her arm. She lifts it from her side and holds it to her chest. Bellamy notices her discomfort and lays a hand on her back to assist her while the other holds her arm . The skin was red and angry around the bite, but it wasn't to deep it would seem. That is to say Bellamy hoped as much.</p><p>Octavia huffs a breath behind them and gets a quick glance at the wound, her expression softening slightly at her brother's concern. "Lincoln can only do so much, Bell. She won't get better."</p><p>"I said enough, Octavia!" Bellamy snaps and the girl shuts her lips while stomping away. "Sorry about her." Clarke is confused, disoriented, but nods and swallows. Bellamy notices her struggle and reaches out to get her water and says, "That's my sister Octavia. She can be... A hand full to say the least."</p><p>"I've noticed." He chuckles then but stops when seeing her arm. Its redder than before and she has a deaths grip holding it to her chest. She sees his gaze on her arm and gulps, the tension in the air rising.  "Are I dying?" Bellamy jumps slightly and stares in shock.</p><p>"What? No! Of course not."</p><p>"He's lying!" A shout echoes from afar, leaving Bellamy to grumble under his breath before shouting back.</p><p>"Dammit Octavia. She's fine! Now drop it!"</p><p>"Bellamy..." Clarke whispers and her shyness catches him off guard. "Finn-"</p><p>"I know. It's okay. He'll pay for what he did to you." Clarke avoids his gaze as she gulps down rising bile The thought of Finn and what he did made her stomach turn. She wasn't thrilled about about what had happened, nor the fact the Finn had lied and manipulated her the way he had. But she didn't want for anyone to suffer either. What did Bellamy plan on doing to Finn?</p><p>But as quickly as the thought had came it vanished. She truly didn't want to know. It was obvious they knew each other long before Clarke moved to town, the bad blood only grew worse since then. She never understood why until now. Two opposing sides of an unknown and deadly world. And Clarke was caught in the middle.</p><p>"What does this mean? If I'm like you and I was bitten by a.. a-"</p><p>"Vampire?" She tries to hide her shudder but is less than successful, and Bellamy catches it. "Yes they're real and it's okay to say it, Clarke." She smiles shyly and nudges him before her face falls slack; reality setting back in.</p><p>"What'll happen to me?" Bellamy slumps and gets serious once more, this conversation being inevitable no matter how much he wished to avoid it.</p><p>"If the bite is deep and held long enough the venom could kill you, but seeing as it's not as deep and knowing you then you pushed him away as soon as you felt his fangs..." He looks at her and she nods in confirmation. "Then that means you don't have a lot of venom. My friend Lincoln may be able to help get what venom he can out. The less venom in your system the more you'll recover and be fine."</p><p>"And if he can't?" Bellamy halts, seeing genuine fear and worry in her eye.</p><p>If they didn't take out the venom in time she would die slowly and painfully, more so than she already was before. She was close to her first full moon, so her body was readying for the change. Every muscle ached and cramped throughout the day, but she had to push through to get through school. And now with the bite... the pain was only amplified. This was only making everything she was dealing with much, much worse.</p><p>"Then I'll get it out myself." He mumbles.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may be a few days, or even a week or so until the next update. Since its the Holidays and I'm working a bit more, it'll take time to finish the draft and do the aesthetic for chapter 9 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The wait for Lincoln's arrival was long and agonizing. Time moved much slower in the heated pace of the moment. Clarke's complexion paled more by the second as the venom moved through her blood stream. The pain horrid. She was sweating like the summers heat was raining down on her, despite the crispy cool air or the season. Her mind was bordering conscious and unconscious more often than not, her delusions manifesting far too quickly. Clarke was running out of time.</p><p>When Lincoln finally arrives Bellamy all but tackles the man down for the vile in his bag, but it was no use. The cure for vampire bites would no longer be able to help Clarke now. The venom sat too long and ventured too far.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do. Its been too long, Bellamy." Lincoln mutters to his friends, a grief stricken expression in his features.</p><p>Bellamy takes several steps back as he runs frustrated fingers through his long curls. Clarke couldn't take the cure. It was no use. She could die and there was no safe way to handle this anymore. With pent up aggression he raises his fist and strikes the table, splitting the wood beneath his hand. Clarke's dying and Bellamy could do nothing proper to stop it.</p><p> Clarke groans in pain as she comes to once more, her muscles throbbing. As if her body hasn't been going through enough the last several days, with her first transformation and full moon approaching, the bite in her arm made it unbearable. It's too much on her body.</p><p>Bellamy paces back in forth, his hands grabbing the tips of his curling black hair. Lincoln can't give her the cure for the venom. He couldn't help her. She was laying there, in excruciating pain, withering away,  Bellamy blamed himself. Clarke was dying it it was all his fault.</p><p>"Arrggghh!!!!" Bellamy grins aloud as he kicks over the table nearest to them as he pants to catch his breath. Lincoln flinches at the outburst and watches as his friend goes into a fit of rage. There was nothing the man could so, not when Bellamy was like this.</p><p>"It's okay." A small voice croaks and draw the attention of both Bellamy and Lincoln. "If this is it than I'm okay with it."</p><p>"Clarke you can't be serious!" She shrugs at Bellamy's exclamation not looking up from her lap.</p><p>"At least this way I can see my dad again." When she looks up her eyes have glassed over and she was the most vulnerable Bellamy had ever seen her before. He simmers down enough to kneel before her, taking her hand in his own, and leans his forehead into it. What was once warm is now shivering cold. </p><p>"You can't give up, Princess."</p><p>"This isn't giving up, Bellamy. It's acceptance." Bellamy shakes his head in refusal, his eyes squeezes shut as his grip on her hand tightens. As if it could anchor her back to health, back to him, and keep her alive. Clarke feels the weight of guilt and worry on him and removes her hand from his own, proceeding to run it through his curls. "I'm okay with this." Again he shakes head , this time with more conviction</p><p>"I'm not." Clarke stops her movement as he looks up to catch her gaze. "This is my fault."</p><p>"Bellamy-"</p><p>"If I hadn't bitten your arm and put you through this... Then Finn wouldn't have acted the way he had. He wouldn't have marked you and-"</p><p>"Stop it! Finn did this on his own. This is not your fault okay? Bellamy please." She begs and be meets her eye. "This isn't on you." He lays head on her lap and she runs her fingers through his hair, coughing and groaning. Her eyes closed.</p><p>Bellamy moves his head up at the feeling of her breathing becoming frantic. If he didn't do something soon the venom would reach her respiratory system and invade her heart through her veins. Her death painful and slow.</p><p>Bellamy couldn't let that happen; not now not ever. </p><p>He thinks back to what he had said to her before Lincoln had arrived with the medicine. If it didn't work he would take it out himself. There were risks, and if he didn't spit it out soon or take anything after, the venom could take hold of Bellamy and kill him within hours, maybe days. But seeing Clarke here and now, her skin as pale as snow, and body withering in pain, Bellamy knew he had to do this. Clarke was worth the risk.</p><p> He looks over at her arm and take it in hand, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing... Bellamy allows his wolf canines to appear before he bites down into the skin of her arm, right above the fang puncture. Clarke jumps and shouts at the sudden intrusion in her arm, the pain of a new kind taking over. At the loud noise from Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln rush into the cave, only to stop in their tracks at the sight of Bellamy.</p><p>"Bell!" Octavia shouts, but he doesn't stop. He continues to suck the venom form her blood stream. </p><p>"Bellamy stop!" Lincoln tries, but its no use. Bellamy holds her still and only stops to spit out the venom, then bites again. Clarke gasps and squirms in his hold,   the canines piercing her epidermis layer, making her groan when he bites harder.</p><p>"Bell! No!!" Octavia rushes forward but Lincoln stops her, holding her back, knowing Bellamy  won't stop. He's doing what needs to be done to save this girl's life. Its when Clarke begins to shake in his arms and nearly go limp that Lincoln hauls Bellamy away from her. Octavia dashes to her brother's side as he gags and spits out everything he had ingested. </p><p>"I thinks she's good."</p><p>Octavia runs and brings him the medicine Lincoln had brought as quickly as she could. It works if venom is ingested immediately after someone is bitten, not when it sits too long in someone's body like Clarke's. Bellamy gulps it down in the blink of an eye before reaching out for Clarke, but a pair of steady hands push him gently back. Octavia.</p><p>"Not a chance big brother."</p><p>"Octavia-"</p><p>"She right, Bellamy. Take a minute to breath." Lincoln insist, trying to keep Bellamy off his feet.</p><p>"I nee-need to make sure... That she's okay." He tries to push past them both but Lincoln and Octavia sit him down with ease. He's far to weak now to put up a good fight.</p><p>"The venom is in your system now. You know it takes time for the medicine to kick in. Clarke will be fine, Bell. You saved her." His sister reassures him. </p><p>Soon enough the words register in his mind Bellamy glances over at Clarke, her form unconscious, laying down. This was the only other way to give her a chance to live, even if it risked Bellamy's life in return. But to him it was worth it. She was worth it.</p><p>As Bellamy's eyes flutter closed, she's the last thing he sees before the cave spins and his vision goes dark.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>